A 'Simple' Game of Chess
by Moonlightmagic01
Summary: Natsu receives a letter from his missing father leading him to find a his family's most treasured heirloom: a chessboard. But not any chessboard, no this is a rare enchanted chessboard that possesses an ancient secret that only his family can unlock. What is the secret behind this every day game? Will Natsu find out? Bad summary but please read. Nalu


**(A/N): Hey everyone this is Moonlight ****speaking! I hope you like my newest story. This takes place b/l (before Lucy). Their is some differences but go easy on me I needed it to fit my story. Oh before I forget I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters unfortunately. The only thing i own is the plot, which I am 99.99999% sure is original. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Our story takes place on a pleasant summer day. The sun is shining and the sky was clear. A refreshingly cool breeze sliced through the warm air, providing relief from sun. Chirping birds danced through the sky from tree to tree. The citizens walked along the street with a pleasant smile decorating each face. All is quiet in the peaceful village of Clover town… It should have been obvious that such peace is too good to last.

"DID YOU SEE THAT HAPPY? I TOTALLY BURNED THAT YETI TO A CRISP!"

"Silly Natsu that wasn't a yeti that was a Vulcan. Everybody knows that yeti's don't exist."

"Of course they exist, I just annihilated one!"

"That was a Vulcan"

"Yeti"

"Vulcan"

"Yeti"

"Vulcan"

"Yeti"

The famous duo of idiots bickered completely unaware of the deadly glares they were receiving from the townsfolk whose pleasant evening was currently interrupted.

"Fine believe what you want, it impossible to get through to you anyways" a frustrated Happy sighed.

"Yess I won!" Natsu exclaimed while pumping his fist in the air.

"Well I'm glad we took that job. I needed that jewel for my journey." Natsu's smile dipped ever so slightly.

Happy stared at his best friend, eyes shining with sympathy "Are you sure you don't want any company?"

"No Happy this is something I have to do on my own,"

Noticing his concern, Natsu added, "Don't worry buddy I'll see you in two days tops."

"You'll make sure to take care of yourself right?"

"Ya, I'll be fine, no need to worry" Natsu said slightly exasperated.

The pair stopped at a crossroad at the outskirts of Clover town.

"Well little buddy this is where I leave. You think you can make it to Fairy Tail from here?"

"Aye sir!"

"Well tell the guild I said hi."

"Wait Natsu… just remember, were all here for you, don't forget that."

"Thanks buddy, I'll see you soon."

And with that their paths split: the blue winged cat flying back to the guild while Natsu trudged onward alone down the same lonely path he travels once a year. As he walks on, the path became a little more rough and twisted into a nearby forest. Natsu followed the path and entered the dark forest. No longer was there a neat, clear path but instead a narrow dirt path littered with fallen leaves. Soon the path became thickly forested with trees, blocking all hopes for sunlight peeking through.

As soon as he was out of Happy's sight Natsu let his face fall, showing his true emotions. It had been so hard to maintain his forced smile on a day like this. Pain laced across his face as he walked down a path that hasn't been used in a year.

July 7th: anniversary of his father's disappearance.

Every year Natsu travels to the house he and his father lived in before that fated day when he left the young boy all alone.

Finally he reaches a clearing deep in the forest. The sun was considerably lower than it was when last seen. A narrow river flowed across the open meadow. In the center lay a large manor house. The old house had ivy growing on the stone walls. The manor house was three stories tall. From the looks of it there seems to be an attic but I've never found an entrance in all my 18 years of life.

This was where I was raised with my father, Igneel. You might be wondering how a dragon raised me in a human house. Well all dragons have human forms so sometimes we come and live here for some time than travel elsewhere. This was more of a temporary home but a home non-the less. It was passed down in Igneel's family for many generations. The house holds a lot of painful memories but I force myself to come here every year in order to remember the good days and hope that one day it will be like that again.

I walked across the unkempt lawn into the house of my past. The interior consisted of Victorian styled furniture and mahogany wood. In other words the house was old fashioned. '_Looks the same as last year except a little dustier.' _

I explored the house a little more before deciding to visit my dad's old room. The large room looked exactly like it did last time when I lived here. The dark hardwood floor, king sized bed, large dresser, bedside table, letter on bedside table, the…. '_Wait what? Letter on bedside table? That wasn't their before!'_

I ran over to the table and snatched the letter. I looked at the letter, on the back it read: _To my son Natsu Dragneel. _ I stared at the note with wide eyes; I'd recognize that hand writing anywhere…this is from Igneel. With trembling hands I carefully opened the letter, took a deep breath and read the message from the very man/ dragon I've been searching for over a decade.

_Dear Natsu,_

_Uhh, hey… how's it going lad? I'm not very good at words and I would rather be beating somethin' up than sitting in my room writing but there are things that got to be said. Sorry to get your hopes up but I wrote this when you were around 5 years old, just a baby dragon. If you're reading this you're probably around 18 and I'm gone. I'm sorry boy for leaving you, I know it must have hurt. But I'm not here to talk about what happened to me._

_You've never seen this before because the letter has a magic time lock set to this year. There is so much I wish I could say to you but I had an objective with this letter: to prevent a family secret from dying with me. _

_By now even an idiot like you figured that the house must have an attic. That too had a time lock. You will find the entrance in my room on the wall behind my bed. Once in the attic you will find a family heirloom: a chessboard. _

I stared at those words for the longest time, yet they still made no sense. "Over ten years and my first words from him are about chess. What the heck'?"

_Your probably wondering why I'm talking to you about chess of all things._

I looked wide eyed at the paper, "How did he know? Is he psychic?"

_And no I'm not psychic, your train of thought is quite predictable._

"He is psychic!" I exclaimed loudly.

This_ particular chessboard is not like any other. This is a one of a kind enchanted chessboard. It has been passed down the family for generations. My father told me that it contains a hidden secret that can only be unlocked by the Dragneel bloodline. To unlock it I guess you have to win the game or something. I don't know, it's a mystery for a reason. I've obviously failed so now its up to you. I know this seems pointless to you but do this for your old man would you. Our family gave its word to unlock the mystery and a Dragneel never breaks their promises._

_I know I would have been proud the young man you are becoming. Remember to work hard and get stronger. Don't forget what makes you a dragon. Dragons are viewed as selfish and possessive creatures but that's not the entire story. We fight hard and fierce against all enemies and anyone who threatens our family. We protect our friends, our family, our nakama. We stand strong where others cannot. We are selfish in the way that nakama comes before the rest of the world. We are possessive of those dear to us and won't let anyone take them away. We are loyal and honest, hardworking and reckless. That's what makes a dragon and I'm sure that you are the greatest dragon of them all. I'm proud of you son, remember that always._

_Your father,_

_The all- powerful dragon,_

_Igneel_

Tears rolling down my face staring at the last words I probably will ever receive from my father. Taking everything in, memorizing every word before placing it in my pocket. I wiped my face dry with my sleeves. The sorrow in my eyes was replaced by determination.

"Ok my father left me with a mission and its time to see it through."

"Operation Play Chess in action!"

I easily moved the bed aside and found the door behind the wallpaper. There was a stairway leading all the way to the attic. I searched everywhere for the chessboard and eventually found it on top of a table in the center of the room.

"Wow never thought I'd have to play this again."

When I was young, Igneel spent days trying to teach me how to play the game, know I know why, he was preparing me for this day. At least the lessons weren't a complete waste of time. I'm no expert but at least I know how to play.

The board looks ordinary enough for a supposed 'enchanted chessboard' but when I opened it up I started noticing some differences.

"I'm pretty sure that the pieces aren't suppose to look like that." I stated confused.

Instead of the ordinary look, the opposing characters ranged from dark mages to monsters.

"They even have the yeti from earlier!" I exclaimed excitedly pointing at the Vulcan.

Stranger than that, my team consisted of an axe-wielding cow, orange haired lion, fierce-looking mermaid, pink sheep, and a blond girl carrying a mean looking whip.

"Wow this game is seriously messed up." After counting the pieces I added, "My team is even missing one piece."

Then I noticed a piece of paper in the box saying: Rule Manual. After reading through it I understood what characters corresponded with the normal chess pieces and how they were supposed to move. The character missing from my side happened to be the king.

"How am I suppost to play without a king?!"

Their was a note on the side of the board from my father:

_Oh Natsu by the way, this board and the pieces are super valuable. If you lose or break even one of them then no mater if I'm dead or missing I will find you and kill you a thousand times over. Love ya bye._

I felt chills run down my spine from the threat of impending doom. Suddenly I ran across the room like a mad man searching for the lost king.

After searching frantically throughout the room for my missing piece I read through the manual again. The page was titled: How to Build your Own King.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to _make_ my missing character." I face-planted myself, "That was a waste of time."

I found a block of clay in the box. Lifting it up, I clutched it tightly with both hand, concentrating my magic energy into the clay. When I opened my hands didn't see a block of clay. Instead my hands were holding a mini figurine that looked identical to myself.

I placed all the figurines on the board on their respective sides, and what happened next caught me completely off guard. The second that the figurines made contact with the board they came to life. All characters got into fighting stance and seemed to be on standby.

I felt a wide grin stretch across my face, "Now this is more like it! Let's get this party started!"

Mini me lit his hands on fire and shouted something incomprehensible due to his small size. My guess is that he said something along the lines of 'I'm all fired up!'

I stared at my team, patiently waiting for their instructions. My father always told me that chess is a game of strategy. It's not won based on physical strength, but by tactical thinking.

"Then how on earth is he expecting ME to beat the game?" I yelled in frustration.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to remain calm. "This is for my dad's sake. He wanted me to win so I'll just have give it my all."

"All right I'm all fired up now!" I shouted pumping my fist into the air."

'Ok let's see how this goes'

Suddenly his father's words came to mind. 'Son in this game you are the leader, general if you will, and you have to lead your comrades to victory with minimal casualties.'

"Minimal casualties?" I thought, "There shouldn't be any casualties! I should be strong enough to protect my comrades, not just hid behind them and let them die for me! I'm not losing anyone else, game or not."

"Ok since I suck at strategy I'll just trust my gut."

* * *

After ten minutes I still hadn't made any progress. Some of my pieces were scattered across the board. I lost my knight, the axe- wielding cow, but I managed to take two others with me.

Suddenly I had a gut feeling. I looked at an impossible route and was compelled to take it. The logical side of my brain warned me against following it but we all know that side is so small it's practically nonexistent.

My dad's voice rang in my head, "_Natsu, I know it, you know it, and half the world knows it as well: you're an idiot. Your head is unreliable and not even you are stupid enough to trust it, which says a lot._"

'Thanks for the vote of confidence dad.' I mumbled irritably.

Yet the voice refused to leave me alone, "_That's why you shouldn't depend on your head. Don't think: rush into every situation. Don't let your head cloud your judgment. Trust your heart, it will tell you what to do. You aren't the brightest kid out there that's for sure but no one has a heart like yours. Pure gold, that's what it is. Your intentions are good but sometimes your actions don't reflect that (main reason for the stupid comment). Let it lead you to new places, and along the way new friends. You're a wonderful judge of character; I trust you will meet exceptional people. Win the game based on your heart, only you can do that. _

"Ok seems like I'm going on a suicidal mission!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

The path lead straight to the other king but he was guarded by the strongest looking dark wizard. I scanned my players to decide who will go. I shocked my entire team when I picked up my king. Everyone looked at me wide eyed and began shaking their heads viciously.

"Oh come on" I sighed, "do you really think I'm going to risk everyone's lives without putting myself in the same position."

I felt the need to add one more person to my expedition. I looked at all the players until a particular pawn stood out. The blonde girl seemed to draw me in. Something about her seemed to call out to me.

"Yo Blondie." I called out, grabbing the pawn's attention, "you mind joining me?"

Surprise was laced all over her face, as if surprised to have been asked at all. Then her face faded into determination as she nodded in my direction.

' I don't think I'll ever get used to playing with living characters.' I thought

As we advanced, somehow the path seemed less impossible. The two of us fought side by side driving all enemies away. Instead of jumping over enemies in range to defeat them like it the normal game the figurines use magic attacks. My figurine punched the enemies with a flaming fist while his blonde partner used her whip.

Together we whipped out half of the board in less than 5 minutes.

This is exhilarating. In all my years as a Fairy Tail wizard I've always fought on my own. Yet now it feels different. The two of us fought in perfect sync as if we've done this millions of times before. I couldn't help but feel a strong connection to that blonde chess piece.

Suddenly an opening appeared in front of the king, I few spaces from my target. I advanced, one space left. My smile widened, victory at this point was inevitable. I was almost there. '_Dad would be so proud_,' I thought, my grin never fading,_ 'I won the game for him like he asked.'_

All that was left was to wait for my opponent's final move. To my surprise they didn't try to block my path. Instead they completely ignored my presence and sent a dark wizard directly in font of my partner. The wizard was charging a blast of dark magic energy at the pawn, waiting for the next turn to attack. I stared in shock while the girl flashed me a sad smile and waved me onward, facing her fate bravely.

That's right, the game, make my move and I'll win. That's what my father wanted; for me to beat the game. And that all this really is; a game. Nothing more, nothing less. He's counting on me, this is the very least I could do for him.

'That's why I hope you can forgive me one day.' I thought briefly.

Before I could doubt my decision I turned away from the king and ran in front of my astonished partner in time to take the blow. My figurine sunk to the floor lifelessly while I gave a sad smile.

"H…hey dad," I choked out, "Seems like I followed my heart after all."

My own words echoed in my head, "_I should be strong enough to protect my comrades, not just hid behind them and let them die for me! I'm not losing anyone else, game or not."_

My partner fell besides me, kneeling next to my fallen body, her porcelain face held many emotions, but the one that stood out the most was the pure shock highlighted across her features. Her mournful sorrow could be felt across the room. A single tear escaped her eyes and fell onto the board.

All of a sudden the board begun to glow with dazzling intensity, forcing me to look away. The room was flooded with a golden blaze of light. When it faded I looked back to see that the chessboard wasn't there. In its place was a blond haired girl resembling the chess piece with perfect detail. The only difference was her eyes; her eyes had no pupils and possessed a mystical golden radiance.

She turned towards me and spoke with an ancient voice as if possessed by a spirit, "The prophecy has been completed and the curse is broken."

Her golden eyes faded into chocolate brown as she truly looked at me for the first time.

With a dazed expression she muttered in a soft, sweet voice, "I'm finally free," before collapsing onto the floor.

* * *

**(A/N): Finally ****finished! That was the longest chapter I've written EVER! I believe you all guessed who the Blondie is already, if not... I'm sorry I don't know what to do with you. Get out of the rock you've been hiding under and watch Fairy Tail! I hope you liked this, answers about the mysterious chess board and golden haired girl will be in the next chapter. Please comment or PM me to tell me how I did and how to improve. I would greatly appreciate feedback from you guys. See you next chapter.**


End file.
